Destiny
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Katsuki est un oméga fière et indépendant au caractère de feu ! Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'irait s'encombrer d'un boulet d'alpha ! La médiocrité ne lui sied point ! Dynamique Alpha/Oméga , langage explicite et fleurit, Relation Homosexuel trépidante, du "DekuKatsu" !


**Destiny**

Katsuki pianotait sur son ordinateur, écrivant un mail à un client mécontent, une vrai tête de con, lorsqu'il reçut un email de son meilleur ami. C'était plus simple de communiquer par mail au sein de l'immeuble de l'entreprise, taper au clavier prenait moins de temps et on pouvait pas se faire gauler par les supérieurs.

« J'ai un nouveau servant dans le secteur du RH, un stagiaire à qui je pourrais faire faire la merde mais c'est un bel alpha prometteur, intelligent même si un peu chelou mais je pense qu'il serait parfait pour te retirer ce balais que t'as dans le cul Katsu ! »

Le blond tiqua. Kirishima ne passait jamais pas quatre chemins pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait ! D'un côté il aimait mais de l'autre... Et il n'avait pas un balais dans le cul mais une vie sexuelle peinarde c'est tout !

« Ma vie sexuelle et bien, elle ne te concerne pas en faîte ! Et je suis pas désespéré au point de vouloir un enfant tout juste sortit de la puberté ! »

« Oh si elle me concerne, tu es un superbe oméga de 25 ans, il serait tant que tu saches ce que ça fais d'avoir une queue d'alpha dans le cul ! Et il est dans nos âges ! »

Katsuki renifla dédaigneusement.

« Rien ne m'oblige à coucher avec des alphas juste pour le plaisirs de m'en venter sur les réseaux sociaux ! S'il est dans nos âges mais n'est qu'un stagière, c'est forcément un débile ! »

« Sans parler de t'en venter, vois ça comme une expérience enrichissante personnelle ! Il faudrait que tu sois moins rêche, les alphas ont peur de toi pour la plus part je te signal !

Et tout le monde n'est pas un petit génie comme toi Katsuki ! Il a travaillé dure pour réussir.»

Katsuki soupira. Son ami n'avait pas tord mais il ne voyait vraiment ce qu'il y avait de si bien pour un oméga de se faire culbuter par un stupide alpha ! Si c'était son alpha destiné encore... Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne se berçait plus d'illusions. L'alpha fait pour lui n'existait pas, on avait sauté son tour, oublié dans le fond du sac, chié dans la colle ! Il était persuadé depuis de nombreuses années que jamais il ne rencontrerait son alpha destiné, que son « lien rouge » n'était rattaché à personne et d'un côté ça l'arrangeait. Tous les alphas étaient d'une médiocrité affligeante et il s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps, de plus, il y avait beaucoup d'omégas dans la même situation que lui et ils le vivaient très bien ! Et en ce qui concernait sa « rêcheur » il ne voyait pas ça comme un problème mais un excellent moyen de garder à distance ces queutards persuader que tous les omégas les désiraient comme des salopes ! Ils avaient beau faire les beaux et se pavaner avec arrogance, c'était les omégas qui détenaient les cartes du jeu, les alphas n'étaient que des pions trop bêtes pour s'en rendre compte !

Les omégas étaient le parfait équilibre entre le genre féminin et le genre masculin, que les qualités de chaque, aucun défaut ! Ils étaient capable de donner la vie, possédant pour cela des organes internes vitaux robustes et pouvait développer une belle musculature solide qui n'avait rien à envier à celle des alphas. À côtés de ça, les alphas n'avaient pas bien grand chose en plus que les humains. La seule différence était qu'il formait la paire avec un oméga quelque part dans le monde et qu'à la base de leur pénis se formait un nœud pour les garder enfouit dans les omégas après un rapport. Ceci ne manquais jamais de faire rire Katsuki, ils étaient tellement impuissant qu'ils se liaient physiquement de la sorte pour avoir une chance de garder l'oméga près d'eux. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec l'un d'eux, l'idée de se retrouver attaché à eux pendant des plombes le révulsait.

« Je ne ressent pas le besoin d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec ces alphas répugnants. Leur donner la satisfaction de toute puissance juste parce que ces crétins savent fourer leur queue dans un trou... C'est mort ! »

Il avait une fierté bien trop encré profondément en lui pour ce genre d'acts. Il valait bien mieux que ça bordel !

« Tu n'as jamais ressentit de désir pour un bel alpha ferme et juteux ?! »

Katsuki grimaça au dernier mot, retroussant son nez.

« Non, ils me révulsent. »

« Zute et moi qui pensait que j'allais t'apprendre quelque chose ! »

Katsuki secoua la tête, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et décida qu'après avoir bossé trois heures non stop il avait bien droit à une petite pause. Il se leva donc, sortit de son bureau et alla se chercher un café à la machine. De suite, son expression se fit encore plus impassible et il marcha d'un pas confiant et droit. Il commanda son café, repérant deux alphas dans sa vision périphérique qui le fixaient. Ils ne pouvaient jamais s'en empêcher, ils le fixaient à chaque fois qu'il passait ! Le reluquait dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, s'imaginant certainement entrain de le prendre et c'était pathétique. Combien de fois leur avait-il fais comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé ? Quand imprimeraient-ils enfin et le laisserait prendre son café sans le faire se sentir comme un objet tout juste bon à baiser ? Apparemment c'était pas pour aujourd'hui vue comme l'un d'eux osa s'approcher de lui...

\- Bonjour Katsuki. Fit celui-ci d'un ton qui semblait désintéressé mais ses yeux disaient une toute autre histoire.

Le blond se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pourquoi diable avait-il le regard du gars qui téprignait d'impatience de passer aux choses sérieuses ? Pouvait-on être con et aveugle à ce point ? Katsuki se tourna vers son interlocuteur inopportun et le fixa quelques secondes, voyant l'alpha déglutir, ayant déjà l'eau à la bouche à son plus grand agacement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

L'alpha le fixa avec intérêt puis détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien...

\- Si c'est pour un rencard ou je ne sais quelle connerie, c'est non. Le coupa-t-il sèchement avant de porter son café à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée, appréçiant voir la déception se peindre dans les yeux de l'alpha.

\- Oh heu non... Même si j'adorerais... Enfin non c'est pas pour ça. S'emmêla-t-il les pinceaux, faisant tiquer Katsuki. Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien jeter un œil à mon travail...

\- Ton travail ? Redemanda Katsuki en fronçant les sourcils froncés, sentant l'arnaque à plein nez. Et pourquoi devrais-je vérifier ton travail ? Tu te crois à l'école ou quoi ?

\- Heu... Je dois calculer le seuil de rentabilité de trois secteurs combinés et j'arrive pas à m'y retrouver, ça me donne chaque fois quelque chose d'invraisemblable et ça fait déjà deux heures que je planche dessus. Expliqua à toute allure l'alpha, comme si Katsuki allait se lasser de lui en dix secondes chronos.

Évidemment ce n'était pas le cas, deux secondes avaient suffit.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda le blond avec suspicion.

\- Tu es parfait, enfin je veux dire, tout le monde sait que tu es intelligent et...

\- Je suis occupé, demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Le coupa-t-il à nouveau, en ayant assez de ses excuses minables pour le traîner dans un coin isolé afin d'essayer de se le taper.

L'alpha tenta de reprendre la conversation mais Katsuki se détourna et s'en allait déjà en faisant un geste agacé de la main, disant implicitement à cet idiot de la fermer, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il s'enferma à nouveau dans son bureau. Il savoura son café dans son fauteuil et contempla son tableau au mur. Il s'agissait de la représentation de l'océan, un océan enragé qui menaçait d'engloutir une toute petite barque. Parfois il se sentait comme cette petite barque, entouré de menaçantes vagues prêtes à l'engloutir. Puis il contemplait plus profondément sa situation et se disait qu'en faîte c'était totalement l'inverse, il était ces vagues qui détruisait tout sur leur passage. L'on frappa à sa porte, ce qui le tira de ses pensées et il soupira en se levant et disant au nouvel arrivant d'entrer. L'alpha de la machine à café entra muni d'un document et Katsuki sentit une veine pulser sur sa tempe.

\- Désolé de te déranger mais j'aurais vraiment besoin que tu regardes ces calcules pour moi patron. Fit-il avec soudainement plus d'aplomb alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui.

Katsuki croisa ses bras sur son torse et s'assied sur son bureau avec nonchalance, fusillant ce cloporte du regard. Cloporte qui eut le cran de s'approcher en ouvrant son dossier. Cet alpha était mieux bâti que lui mais Katsuki était confiant quand à ses capacités physiques, il ne lui faisait pas peur. L'alpha s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir lui mettre sous le nez son dossier dans lequel se trouvait des papiers de calcules laborieusement entrepris.

\- Je pense que je me suis trompé au niveau de la fusion des stocks et du coup ça à tout...

\- Non c'est ici qu'il y a un problème et tout le reste est faux du coup. Fit Katsuki en désignant un calcul en particulier.

\- … Wow, en effet... Tu l'as trouvé super vite. Fit l'alpha, un tant soit peu impresionné.

\- Et ici, il faut pas que t'oublis d'appliquer les pourcentages respectifs des stocks variables au montant total. Poursuivit-il en se tournant pour saisir un stylo afin de le noter sur la feuille.

Il continua de lui montrer là où ça pêchait, annotant au fur et à mesure, tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il faillit ne pas voir la main qui se faufila jusque dans son cou. D'un geste vif, il saisit le membre importun et le serra fortement, faisant grimacer l'alpha.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton rauque, son regard carmin se durcissant.

\- Je- désolé, j'ai pas put m'en empêcher... Fit pitoyablement l'alpha en tentant de reprendre sa main mais Katsuki la serra encore plus fort, le faisant couiner de douleur.

\- Comme t'as pas pu t'empêcher de faire des erreurs débiles sur quelque chose d'aussi simple que le calcul de rentabilité ? Gronda-t-il, fusillant du regard l'homme qui daigna enfin montrer de la honte. Dégage de mon bureau avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon.

L'alpha ne se fit pas prier et partit la queue entre les jambes. Katsuki soupira à nouveau et se pinça l'arrête du nez avec exaspération. C'était dingue ce que certain faisait juste pour pouvoir lui baisser son pantalon ! Comment s'appelait celui-ci d'ailleurs ? Debi ? Non... Debito ? Non...

\- Dabi ! S'exclama-t-il. T'auras pas de promotion avant très longtemps petit connard. Rit-il.

\- C'est quoi ce rire de méchant à deux balles ? Fit Kyoka soudainement dans son bureau.

\- Kyoka, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre, il n'était pas encore l'heure de manger.

\- Heureuse de te voir aussi ! On avait dit qu'on mangeait dehors tu te souviens ? Il faut se mettre en route maintenant pour le restau, les autres nous attendent devant.

\- J'arrive. Fit-il en se penchant sur son bureau pour chopper sa veste qu'il enfila tout en suivant Kyoka.

Tous les regards le suivirent tandis qu'il faisait son chemin en discutant avec sa collègue. Il rejoignirent Kirishima et Denki qui s'envoyait déjà des vannes en s'enfonçant des coudes dans les côtes.

\- Où est ton stagière ? Demanda Denki.

\- Il fait des photocopies.

\- Vue tout le retard que tu prends à chaque fois, il en à pour des heures le pauvre. Fit Kyoka.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir mon valet aussi... Geint Kyoka. Mais une alpha ! Avec des beaux seins fermes que je pourrais mâter toute la journée.

\- T'es pire que les alphas. Rit Katsuki tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route.

\- Je suis une femme et une oméga donc je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux ! Le nargua Kyoka, un sourire sarcastique en coin.

Katsuki rit, ne remarquant pas pour une fois tous les regards qui se tournaient vers leur groupe. Après une dizaine de minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent à un petit restaurant chique et s'installèrent en terrasse. Ils discutèrent gaiement et en de vifs mouvements pour Kirishima jusqu'au dessert, tout se passait bien dans les meilleurs des mondes jusqu'à ce que soudainement un passant s'arrête brutalement à leur table pour ne plus bouger une oreille. Katsuki perdit vite patience et regarda l'homme qui le scrutait effectivement. Il devait avoir dans la quarantaine, ses cheveux grisonnais aux niveaux des temps et des pattes d'oie naissaient au creux de ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes toi ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc, arrêtant toutes discussions à leur table.

\- Vous êtres vraiment beau... Lâcha l'homme sans détour en continuant de le scruter, comme si sa beauté lui avait cramer des neurones... J'aimerais beaucoup vous inviter à prendre un vers avec moi. Fit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Katsuki qui sourit d'un sourire pincé et mauvais.

\- Retire ta main ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Mais au lieu d'obéir, l'homme se saisit de son poignet et se pencha vers lui.

\- Vous avez vraiment des yeux d'une couleur unique... J'adorerais les contempler dans un endroit plus intime.

Katsuki se leva aussitôt en dégageant son poignet d'un mouvement sec.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, alors barre toi le vieux. Éructa-t-il.

\- Une personne aussi belle que vous ne devrait pas être si impoli. Fit-il en tendant le bras vers Katsuki en vue de lui saisir le menton.

Mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'achever son geste. Katsuki gifla sa main pour l'éloigner de lui et frappa d'un coup sec la gorge de l'homme qui fut aussitôt pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

\- Je t'ais dit de dégager. Rugit Katsuki en défiant l'homme de son regard carmin.

Celui-ci jura en reprenant son souffle et fonça soudainement sur Katsuki pour le saisir au col et le tirer brutalement à lui. Cependant le blond retourna cet élan soudain contre son agresseur et donna un puissant coup de tête à l'homme qui cria de douleur en titubant en arrière, ses mains portées sur son nez maintenant en sang. Katsuki affichait un sourire carnassier, pas des moins satisfait de son œuvre et il allait pour se rassoir à sa place lorsqu'un murmure lui parvint à l'oreille.

\- Putain d'oméga de merde...

La demie-seconde d'après, le blond enfonçait son genoux dans l'estomac du type qui se plia en deux puis saisissait sa nuque d'une prise vindicative pour le balancer au sol avec fureur.

\- Dégage avant que je te crève ! Beugla-t-il.

Le type le regarda avec de grands yeux choqué. Il comprit enfin qu'il ne faisait pas le poids et partit le plus vite possible en clopinant.

\- C'est quand même incroyable, c'est quasi systématique ! Fit Kyoka avec sidération et consternation mêlée.

\- C'est parce qu'il sent la vierge et ce depuis 25 ans. Souffla Kirishima à Denki qui ricana.

\- N'importe quoi, je ne suis plus vierge et depuis longtemps ! Maugréa le blond en reprenant son siège. Je devrais devenir gros, j'aurais enfin la paix. Rouspéta Katsuki en plantant vivement sa cuillère dans son brownie qu'il réduit en bouillit.

\- Je suis sûr que tu diras plus ça d'ici quelques années, tu voudras rester viril et bandant pour ton mâle. Se moqua Kirishima, ce à quoi Katsuki renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais d'alpha, Je finirait ma vie seul et j'en suis très heureux ! Personne n'est à la hauteur de ma magnificence de toute façon. Fit-il avec condescendance.

Tous le regardèrent avec un sourire en coin, comme s'ils savaient parfaitement qu'il n'en serait rien. Katsuki décida de les ignorer et de savourer son dessert assassiné. Ils retournèrent finalement au travail. Tous les quatre étaient dans l'ascenseur, la porte s'ouvrit, ils sortirent, Katsuki en tête, entrain de regarder son portable, lorsqu'une voix inconnu surgit.

\- Heu M-monsieur Eijirou, j'ai un... un petit problème avec hum l'imprimante...

Katsuki releva la tête, ayant une envie viscérale de se foutre de la gueule de ce crétin mais se figea net. Il n'entendit pas son ami rouspéter, ne vit pas Denki passer à côté de lui. Tout son être était focalisé sur cet alpha lui faisant face et l'observant aussi avec de grand yeux étonnés. Il était dans ses âges, possédait des traits fins, des yeux verts superbes, des épaules larges... Tout en lui, lui disait qu'il était parfait. Mais surtout, ces tâches de rousseurs et ces grands yeux vers lui rappelait quelqu'un... Un ami d'enfance qu'il avait perdu de vue il y a plus d'une décennie... C'était tout de même pas Deku le stagiaire ?! Mais il n'eut le temps de s'appesantir sur les souvenirs de ce gringalet, rapidement une chaleur entêtante naquit dans son ventre et envahit tout son corps, le rendant tremblant et fébrile. Il ne voyait plus que lui, cet alpha qui se tenait gauchement et qui le dévorait maintenant des yeux, lui faisant se rendre compte de son état. Il avait une érection et quelque chose d'étrange se passait derrière...

Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il mouillait bordel, il mouillait pour Deku ! Il sentit ses jambes faiblir et flageoler avec horreur, ce qui sembla secouer le jeune alpha qui s'élança vers lui en de grandes enjambées précipitées. Les genoux du blond heurtèrent le sol lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher de lui, son corps hurlant pour être auprès de lui, le sentir contre lui, en lui... Il sera fortement les mâchoires et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'avait besoin de personne ! Des mains se saisirent de son visage et le releva d'autorité, le faisant glapir et rougir. C'était un stupide alpha pas foutu de se servir d'une putain d'imprimante bordel !

\- Où est ton bureau Kacchan ?

C'était bien Deku, il n'y avait que lui qui l'appelait comme ça ! Katsuki fronça les sourcils, ayant du mal à se concentrer tellement le désirs le dévorait. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir où était son bureau ? Puis il comprit et repoussa brutalement l'alpha qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- Dégage d'ici ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Mais ceci n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. Le jeune alpha revint aussitôt à la charge et le saisit au bras pour le traîner avec force derrière lui sans que Katsuki ne puisse aller à l'encontre, son corps refusant de lui obéir. Il entendit vaguement Kirishima parler à l'alpha tout en le conduisant dans son bureau. Son regard restait bloqué sur le dos large de ce stupide alpha qui le traînait derrière lui, se contre fichant totalement du spectacle pathétique qu'il offrait à ses collègues et subordonnées, ne pensant qu'à une chose : à cet alpha que son corps réclamait ardemment. Et ceci le rendait malade ! Il n'était pas ce genre d'oméga gémissant et couinant dans les bras des alphas, il était indépendant et fort ! Dans un regain de clarté, il arracha son bras de l'emprise de Deku et recula de plusieurs pas. Il devait juste atteindre un lieu isoler, comme les toilettes, et attendre que ça passe.

Cependant l'alpha était sur lui en deux secondes et lui choppait le poignet pour le balancer dans son bureau violemment. Katsuki s'effondra, se rattrapant in-extremis sur ses mains tremblantes. Il avait horriblement chaud, il sentait sa chemise coller à son dos sans parler de son entre-jambe qui le faisait déjà souffrir... Il s'éloigna laborieusement de Deku, rampant jusque vers son bureau contre lequel il s'appuya puis regarda derrière lui par dessus son épaule. L'alpha avait fermé à clef et baisser tous les stores. Il le regardait, le dévorait des yeux en se tenant plaqué contre la porte, comme s'il retenait son corps de se jeter sur Katsuki.

\- Ça fait longtemps Kacchan.. Fit-il d'un ton fluet.

\- Ferme là ! Grogna Katsuki en expirant fébrilement et baissant la tête, des mèches blondes humides couvrant son front. Je veux que tu te barres !

\- Je ne partirais pas.

Le blond sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos en entendant ces mots prononcés avec fermeté par cet alpha si exquis et serra les poings en s'empêchant de gémir. Sa vie était devenu un cauchemars en l'espace de deux secondes !

\- Tu es mon oméga, fit Izuku en commençant à se rapprocher, je vais m'occuper de toi comme il ce doit. Fit-il en s'accroupissant à côté de Katsuki qui gémit en plaquant son front contre son bureau, refusant de regarder l'alpha. Je vais soulager tes chaleurs. Fit-il en caressant la nuque de Katsuki.

Le blond réagit aussitôt, fit volte face et gifla la main de l'alpha en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu n'es qu'un minable Deku, je te laisserais jamais me toucher alors barre toi ! Vociféra-t-il et ceci sembla enrager Izuku qui saisit soudainement ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière, faisant gémir plaintivement Katsuki.

\- Tous ceci n'as rien à voir avec ton ego ! Grogna-t-il avec un souffle disloqué, ses yeux fixant avec détermination ceux sanguin du blond qui frémit. On est destiné à être ensemble, alors je vais te prendre c'est clair ?!

Katsuki couina, son corps se faisant soudainement pliant et docile, incapable de refuser. La main dans ses cheveux se fit moins sévère et une autre se glissa dans son cou, le faisant gémir et se cambrer en quête de plus de contact.

\- Whoa... Fit fébrilement Izuku. T'es tellement beau Kacchan, tellement sexy...

Et ces mots qui auraient enragés Katsuki quelques minutes avant, le rendait maintenant fou de désir. Il haleta et avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, ses mains fusèrent vers l'alpha pour empoigner fébrilement sa chemise. Izuku comprit le message et retira sa chemise prestement, dévoilant un torse puissant et halé à damner que Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de toucher. Katsuki passa ses mains sur son torse, caressa avidement ses pectoraux, ses épaules, son ventre pour finir par agripper la ceinture de l'alpha mais ses doigts restèrent figés. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait bordel ?! Il caressait un alpha qui voulait le baiser ! Il ne devrais pas avoir envie de se faire prendre par ce parfait inconnu !... Mais son corps semblait n'en avoir que faire puisqu'il souleva ses hanches avec excitation lorsque Deku retira son pantalon et son boxer... Il se retrouvait maintenant complètement nu si ce n'est la chemise ouverte sur ses épaules, ce que Deku trouva d'ailleurs très sexy.

\- Je ne veux pas faire ça. Gémit Katsuki en se mordant les lèvres d'embarras.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Souffla Izuku qui se saisit de ses jambes et les écarta derechef de part et d'autre de sa taille, exposant complètement Katsuki à sa vue.

\- Ah... Couina le blond en tentant de repousser mollement l'alpha mais tout en se cambrant lascivement, mettant en valeur son corps laiteux bien malgré lui.

Ses poignets furent saisis et plaqués contre le bureau, de chaque côté de sa tête, ses jambes tremblantes tentaient de se refermer en vin, le corps d'Izuku entre l'en empêchant. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et Katsuki hoqueta lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il voulait cet alpha, il le désirait comme jamais il n'avais désiré qui que ce soit et ça en devenait douloureux.

\- Tu le veux n'est ce pas ? Demanda Izuku d'une petite voix, comme si l'idée d'une réponse négative pouvait le briser.

Katsuki gémit longuement, ses doigts de pieds se recourbant. Il ne devrait pas vouloir ça, pas avec ce crétin finit, pas alors que ça voulait dire qu'il jetait ces principes aux oubliettes juste à cause d'un seul alpha !

\- Est ce que tu veux que je m'enfonce en toi oui ou non ?! Demanda d'un ton ferme Izuku, faisant hoqueter son oméga.

\- Oui ! Fusa la réponse bien malgré lui, ses doigts se repliant et son visage s'abaissant mais Izuku le lui releva en pinçant son menton et embrassa doucement mais fermement ses lèvres, faisant fondre Katsuki.

Une main alla ensuite s'enrouler autour de son membre et Katsuki gémit en se cambrant, laissant l'opportunité à Izuku d'envahir sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, leurs langues se cherchant obscènement, le désir ne faisant que grimper toujours plus. Izuku rompit finalement le baiser pour regarder sa main déjà couvert de pré-sperme, sans parler de la lubrification qui tachait déjà le sol. Katsuki le remarqua et jura en se cachant derrière une main. Il n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute sa vie, les jambes grandes ouvertes sur les cuisses d'un alpha dont il ne connaissait que le nom et complètement mouillé de ses fluides corporelles...

\- Ne soit pas embarrassé. Souffla Izuku en tirant doucement sur la main couvrant le visage de Katsuki.

Le blond obtempéra et le laissa lui retirer sa main, le laissant voir son visage cramoisis, ses yeux grenats assombrit par le désirs, ses lèvres gonflés qu'il mordait nerveusement, ses joues humides de larmes de plaisirs et son adorable air renfrogné...

\- T'es parfait. Murmura Izuku en se jetant sur ses lèvres qu'il dévora avec entrain, Katsuki couinant de surprise avant de se laisser emporter par sa passion brûlante.

La main sur son membre s'aventura alors encore plus bas, des doigts allairent caresser son entrée humide, le faisant gémir et se cambrer. Izuku l'admira et enfonça direct deux doigts en lui lentement et jusqu'au bout, sentant son propre membre pulser dans son pantalon lorsque Katsuki gémit longuement en écartant les jambes fébrilement, d'adorables petits gémissements passant ses lèvres humides. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ces yeux, cet oméga lui était destiné, cet homme charismatique, fort et magnifique... Il avait toujours voulu rencontrer son oméga sans jamais réussir à s'imaginer comment il aurait pu être et maintenant qu'il le voyait, qu'il voyait Katsuki, c'était comme une évidence. Il était parfait.

\- T'es serré Kacchan. Fit-il avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ça, l'homme avait forcément déjà eut des rapport avant vue sa beauté...

\- Ferme là... Grogna Katsuki en se mordant les lèvres, ne se souvenant pas que la sensation de doigts en lui étaient aussi agréable.

\- Vas falloir que je te prépare alors.

\- Non ! Prend moi comme ça. Contredit Katsuki avec un sourire moqueur en coin qui intrigua Izuku. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à faire semblant de te sentir en moi, Deku. Persifla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça. Se renfrogna Izuku en retirant ses doigts. Et je suis presque sûr que tu ne te donnerais pas la peine de simuler.

Katsuki sourit de façon sarcastique, dévoilant ses canines lui donnant ce côté carnassier qui excita plus encore Izuku. Le blond mordit doucement ses doigts en regardant Izuku déboucler sa ceinture et sortir son membre bien plus épais qu'il ne l'aurait cru à son agréable surprise, sentant son intimité se mouiller encore plus. Le blond gémit en saisissant les bords de son bureau afin de soulever son bassin.

\- Allez, enfonce toi en moi bordel. Fit-il d'une voix rauque et suppliante en se languissant.

\- Tout de suite. Répondit Izuku en saisissant une des cuisses pâles et son membre pour le positionner contre l'entrée Katsuki qui se laissa couler le long de son sexe, le prenant en lui d'un coup de reins voluptueux.

\- OH Oui ! Putain, tellement bon. Gémit-t-il, ne s'étant pas rendu compte à quel point il en crevait d'envie, à quel point son corps le voulait.

Katsuki s'aida d'une main sur l'épaule d'Izuku et commença à se déhancher sur le membre dure avec extase, adorant sentir le frottement de son intimité avec cette hampe imposante. Izuku ne se fit pas prier et participa également. Il saisit les hanches du blond et se rengaina fortement en Katsuki qui cria de plaisirs, la bouche grande ouverte, ne s'étant jamais sentit aussi plein et complet de toute sa vie ! Izuku entama ensuite un rythme soutenu, envoyant ses hanches contre Katsuki et le pénétrant profondément, le rendant ivre de plaisirs au vue des gémissements gutturaux qu'il poussait. Izuku se lécha les lèvres, admirant la vue époustouflante de ce torse pâle et musclé secoué par ses coups de reins. Il se pencha et déposa des baisers dans le cou du blond qui le découvrit aussitôt pour lui laisser plus de place. Les gémissements de Katsuki se faisait de plus en plus aiguë et son intimité se resserrait fortement autour d'Izuku qui se sentait également partir à une vitesse folle. Il saisit la nuque de Katsuki et alla murmurer à son oreille en continuant de le pénétrer durement.

\- T'es à moi Katsuki ! Fit-il avant de s'enfoncer une ultime fois et profondément en lui, coupant le souffle du blond qui jouit en même temps que lui dans un orgasme fracassant.

La nœud d'Izuku gonfla rapidement en Katsuki qui en trembla, n'ayant même pas espéré pouvoir se sentir encore plus étiré et plein... Et ce fut cette pensée même qui le désaoula en une fraction de seconde. Son cœur rata un battement tandis qu'il se rendait compte de la situation et que l'horreur le prenait à la gorge. Il était exactement entrain de faire ce qu'il s'était juré ne jamais faire ! Il avait le membre dure et gonflé d'un alpha en lui, alpha qui déversait de son sperme dans son intimité...

\- Bordel de merde ! Hurla-t-il en repoussant à pleine main le visage de l'homme bien trop près de lui.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Fit Izuku en saisissant laborieusement les poignets de son oméga pour le garder immobile.

\- Lâche moi enfoiré !

\- Arrête, tu vas te faire mal ! Couina l'alpha, l'une de ses mains lâchant le poignet de l'oméga pour enrouler son bras autour de sa taille et garder leur bassin l'un contre l'autre afin que son nœud ne tire pas sur l'entrée de Katsuki qui fulminait.

\- Retire toi de moi putain ! J'vais te crever !

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Mon cul ouais ! C'est plutôt que tu ne veux pas connard ! Vociféra le blond en pressant sa main libre contre le torse d'Izuku et se reculant soudainement, le nœud tirant douloureusement sur son entrée mais il ne lâchait rien, décidé à retirer cet alpha de lui quel qu'en soit les conséquences !

\- Mais t'es dingue arrête ! S'exclama alors Izuku en envoyant ses hanches contre Katsuki, se renfonçant brutalement dans l'intimité du blond qui gémit entre ses dents serrés et cambra le dos brutalement, le membre imposant ayant si délicieusement heurter sa prostate...

.Merde !

\- V-vas-t-en j'te dis ! Gémit Katsuki, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau de l'alpha qui resta immuable et profondément encré en lui. Je ne suis pas ta salope !

\- Ça n'a jamais été le cas ! S'outra Izuku qui le regarda fixement. Mais tu es à moi ! Affirma-t-il en entamant de minis vas et vient en lui, torturant sa prostate.

Katsuki se mordit les lèvres, tentait veinement de refouler le plaisirs qui l'envahissait, son membre était de nouveau dure et térriblement sensible tandis que celui de l'alpha continuait de déverser du sperme en lui, le remplissant en vue de le mettre en cloque. Il grogna de fureur et saisit le cou de l'alpha qu'il sera fortement, le faisant suffoquer.

\- Je ne suis à personne et certainement pas à un crétin d'alpha dont le seul but dans la vie est de répandre sa semence ! Rugit-il, resserant plus encore ses doigts autour du cou d'Izuku qui ouvrait la bouche en quête d'air qui n'entrait plus dans ses poumons.

\- L-lâche moi. Fit-il difficilement.

Son oméga avait une force titanesque même en pleine chaleur ! Katsuki le fusillait de ses yeux écarlates à tomber et Izuku eut la certitude, une fraction de seconde, qu'il allait lui faire la peau mais au lieu que ça ne l'effraie, ça l'excita plus encore. Ne parvenant à défaire l'emprise de son oméga sur son cou, Izuku saisit alors ses épaules et les pivota pour le plaquer violemment au sol. Katsuki hoqueta, son souffle se bloquant dans ses poumons lorsque son dos heurta le sol et sa prise se relâcha une fraction de seconde, permettant à Izuku de prendre une bouffée d'air. Il entama ensuite un déhanché brutal en lui, tirant sur son entrée avec son nœud à la limite de faire mal pour se rengainer profondément et heurter sa prostate de plein fouet.

\- HAn Ptain ! Ragea Katsuki tandis que des ondes de chaleur éclataient dans son bas ventre.

Il oublia peu à peu d'étrangler Izuku, Izuku qui le dominait totalement avec ses coups de reins et le remplissait tellement qu'il sentit un liquide chaud quitter son intimité, sans aucun doute le sperme de cet alpha de malheur ! Mais il ne parvenait pas à rester énervé, ses jambes s'écartaient d'elles même tandis que son corps accueillait ce membre voluptueusement, encaissant les coups avec euphorie. Bientôt ses mains n'encerclaient plus le cou de Izuku mais agrippait désespérément sa nuque pour le tirer à lui tandis que ses reins se déhanchaient contre le membre dure de son alpha.

\- Oh Oui ! Han ! Continu ! HA ! Gémissait à tue tête Katsuki, complètement perdu dans le plaisirs, oubliant tout le reste, son corps se contorsionnant délicieusement sous Izuku qui le dévorait des yeux.

\- T'aimes ça hein ? Grogna Izuku en saisissant le menton de son oméga pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Oui J'aime ! Répondit aussitôt Katsuki qui avait les larmes aux yeux, à deux doigts de jouir pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux minutes à peine.

\- Moi aussi j'aime, putain tu peux pas savoir comme j'aime ça ! Grogna l'alpha en creusant le dos, s'enfonçant encore plus violemment en Katsuki qui jouit quelques secondes après en hurlant, emportant à nouveau son alpha avec lui.

Izuku grogna en jouissant, se déhanchant lentement et profondément en Katsuki qu'il rendit tremblant et limite délirant.

\- Han c'est bon, tellement bon. Prend moi encore. Fit-il en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Izuku pour la garder tout contre lui.

L'alpha accepta avec plaisirs, se complaisant contre son oméga qu'il enlaça tendrement, déposant des baisers dans son cou, là où un jour il apposerait sa morsure... Il avait bien faillit le mordre à plusieurs reprise mais c'était durement retenu car il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui... Il était question de Bakugo Katsuki, l'oméga qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un jour... Il se souvenait parfaitement de son ami d'enfance, si remarquable et imprenable... Alors il s'était tenu au courant de son évolution tout à fait singulière, à son image... Katsuki était parfait...

Le blond ronronnait de bonheur, ses mains passant dans le dos de Izuku qu'il griffait doucement, faisant grogner celui-ci. Puis doucement, Katsuki cessa de le toucher et se figea lentement pour finir par le relâcher et se plaquer au sol. Izuku se pinça les lèvres et se redressa, positionnant ses mains contre le sol, de chaque côté du visage du blond portant de nouveau une expression dure et amère. Cependant cette fois ci, il détournait ses yeux carmin sur le côté avec embarras.

\- Tu n'es pas ma salope ou je ne sais quelle horreur, tu es mon oméga. L'oméga que j'ai désiré depuis que je suis tout gamin. Souffla tendrement Izuku dans l'oreille de Katsuki qui frémit.

\- Je ne veux pas être ton putain de jouet... Grogna le blond.

\- Tu n'es pas mon jouet. Sourit Izuku qui passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds fou. Tu es mon oméga, au même titre que je suis ton alpha.

\- Ma vie de dépendra jamais de toi. Affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

\- Je sais, je ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement. Le rassura Izuku en souriant avec bienveillance et adoration avant de se pencher sur lui pour déposer un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres.

Le blond ferma fortement les yeux et ouvrir lentement les lèvres, laissant Izuku investir sa bouche et jouer avec sa langue dans des bruits de sucions se faisant de plus en plus obscène. Le membre de l'alpha se dégorgea au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprirent à connaître le corps de l'autre. Et lorsque Deku sortit de l'intimité de Katsuki, ils frémirent tout les deux en voyant et sentant le sperme couler hors du blond. Izuku s'arracha à cette vision enivrante et se redressa pour trouver des mouchoirs sur le bureau qu'il utilisa pour nettoyer son oméga.

\- Normalement ça devrais être bon pour quelques heures. C'était juste un avant goût due à ta rencontre avec ton alpha mais après tes chaleurs débuteront et là ça durera plusieurs heures si ce n'est pas toute la soirée et vue que c'est tes premières chaleurs, ça risque même de durer toute la nuit. L'informa Izuku en l'aidant à se relever.

\- T'en sais beaucoup sur le sujet, plus personne ne s'intéresse à ça vue le peu d'oméga ayant leur chaleur...

\- Je voulais être prêt pour quand je te rencontrerais. Sourit-il avant de sortir son portable. Donne moi tes coordonnés, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler lorsque tu sents que ça revient et je serais là pour t'aider.

Katsuki haussa un sourcil, doutant fortement qu'il laisserait cette erreur se reproduire à nouveau mais lui donna un numéro de portable tout de même. Izuku lui lâcha un beau sourire naïf qui lui donna une fraction de seconde des scrupules... Juste une fraction de seconde. Ils se rhabillèrent en échangeant des regards gênants. Puis Izuku voulu lui donner un baiser ou au moins échanger quelques mots avec Katsuki mais celui-ci lui tournait délibérément le dos. Il n'osa pas, tritura ses doigts quelques secondes puis s'en alla avec un air hébété. Katsuki soupira d'aise et s'appuya contre son bureau, le corps tremblant de rage cette fois.

\- Putain ! Grogna-t-il avec amertume en frappant du poing son bureau.

Comment une chose pareille avait pu lui arriver ?! Pourquoi lui ?! Il y avait des milliers d'omégas sur cette saloperie de planète et il fallait que ce soit lui qui rencontre son alpha destiné ?! Destiné de merde ouais ! Il respira calmement de longues secondes pour ne pas esquinter un nouveau bureau avec l'une de ses légendaires coup de gueule et sortit de son bureau pour aller voir son supérieur pour dire qu'il prenait le reste de sa journée. Il n'allait certainement pas rester ici surtout si ces chaleurs de malheurs allaient revenir ! Il ignora superbement les regards moqueurs et libidineux de ses collègues et se dirigea fièrement vers sa destination. Mais bien évidemment, avant qu'il n'y parvienne, il croisa cet alpha de ce matin, Dabi ! Et cet enfoiré arborait maintenant un sourire sarcastique comme si soudainement Kastuki n'était plus qu'un chien galeux. Il osa même ouvrir la bouche et s'approcher de lui avec sa flegme d'incapable, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à parler, Kastuki le choppa par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

\- Quelque chose à dire connard ?! Tu veux encore jouer au débile ou t'as enfin compris que tu n'es qu'une merde ?!

\- P-prend pas tes grands airs ! En fin de compte, t'es comme les autres omégas ! Osa lui répondre ce phénomène de foire !

\- Pourquoi je prendrais pas mes grands airs puisque ce qui te dérange vraiment c'est de ne pas avoir été celui qui m'a baisé ? Railla Katsuki.

\- Ça arrivera un jour. Fit avec certitude Dabi, une lueur malsaine éclairant son regard morne.

Katsuki lui asséna un coup de genoux dans les parties, appréciant particulièrement le couinement pathétique de douleur que ce dégénéré émit tout en glissant au sol en se tenant les joyeuses. Il poursuivit son chemin, remarquant avec satisfaction que ces vautours étaient de nouveau sur la réserve. Il s'était peut être fait prendre par ce Deku de malheur et tout l'immeuble l'avait sans aucun doute entendu gémir de plaisirs mais il n'en restait pas moins Katsuki Bakugo bordel ! On ne lui cherchait pas les emmerdes sans les trouver au premier tournant !

\- Kacchan ! Fit alors la voix la plus irritant qu'il existait en cette terre !

\- Quoi ?! Beugla-t-il en faisant volte face brutalement, tout ses muscles contractés par la colère comme s'il se retenait de se jeter à la gorge du malheureux qui osait l'importuner.

\- On m'avait dit que tu étais assez violent mais tout de même ! Fit le vert en s'approchant de l'oméga qui renifla dédaigneusement.

\- T'apelle ça violent ? Fit-il en désignant du menton Dabi toujours au sol. J'apelle ça chahuter, tu veux un apperçu de ce que la violence peut être ?!

\- Kacchan, souffla Izuku avec une lueur de déception dans ses orbes émeraudes.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Hurla le blond en le saisissant au col. J'ai rien à te prouver, c'est clair ?! T'es rien pour moi !

Katsuki sera les mâchoires en voyant la peine qui métamorphosa du tout au tout le visage de son vis à vis. C'était comme si ces quelques mots avaient retiré tous les moments de bonheur qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent. Le blond ne sût s'il était plus irrité par ce rien qui rendait ce crétin tout morose ou par le soupçon de culpabilité qui lui tordit l'estomac... Il jura en se détournant vivement et reprit son chemin, espérant au passage avoir laissé le vert sur le carreau afin de pouvoir se débiner tranquillement par derrière. Il frappa deux fois à la porte de son boss avant d'entrer sans attendre la permission. Aizawa était à son bureau, leva son visage d'un dossier qu'il lisait certainement et l'ennui avec lequel il regarda le blond irrita plus encore ce dernier.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre ma journée et aussi celle de demain. Lança-t-il de but en blanc.

Aizawa le regarda avec ses yeux de poissons morts encore bien cinq secondes avant qu'il ne semblent finalement percuter ce que voulais le blond. Il se redressa avec sa flegme légendaire et soupira longuement.

\- Et en quel honneur Bakugo ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix morne.

\- Raison personnelle, je ne peux pas accepter de refus de votre part. Fit-il fermement.

\- … Très bien, revient bosser après demain. Mais saches que ton excellent travail ne te donne pas le droit de faire tout et n'importe quoi...

\- Excellent travail que personne d'autre ne peut faire aussi bien que moi. Se pama Katsuki, un grand sourire sur les lèvres avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Il retourna dans son bureau, récupéra ses affaires et sortit en faisant signe à Kirishima qui lui fit un pouce en l'air pour des raisons obscures. Il marcha dans les couloirs comme si les lieux lui appartenait, lançant des regards sarcastiques à tous ceux qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer avec de grand yeux. Il entra dans l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton pour aller au rez-de-chaussez et juste avant que les portes ne se ferment, quelqu'un se faufila... Katsuki et Izuku se fixèrent en chiens de faïences tandis que l'ascenseur descendait les étages lentement.

\- Deku... Grogna le blond.

\- Kacchan... Fit le vert d'une voix plus douce mais non moins dangereuse que Katsuki ne trouva en aucun cas sexy !

\- Pourquoi tu vas pas bosser ?

\- Kirishima m'as dit que mes horaires se caleraient sur les tients à partir de maintenant. Répondit-il en ressérant sa poigne sur l'une des bretelles de son sac à dos.

Pourquoi diable avait-il un sac à dos d'ailleurs ?! Tout le travail était numérisé ici ! Que trimballait-il dedans ?!

\- Donc on se revoit après demain. Sourit Katsuki en coin avant de détourner son attention de Deku, maintenant décidé à l'ignorer.

Izuku ne répondit rien, continua de le fixer. Les portes s'ouvrirent, le blond se rendit sur le parking pour aller chercher sa voiture et alors qu'il sortait les clefs de sa poche, une main cerclée d'une cicatrice impressionnante les lui déroba.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Rend moi ça ! Beugla Katsuki.

\- Je ne peux pas. Répondit le vert qui se fit violemment plaquer contre la voiture de sport rouge. Tes chaleurs peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre, si jamais elles démarrent pendant que tu conduis tu pourrais avoir un accident !

\- Tu as dit que j'avais quelques heures encore ! Grogna le blond.

\- Ce n'est qu'hypothétique Kacchan, jamais je ne me pardonnerais si mes prédictions n'étaient pas juste !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes soin de moi ! Rend moi mes clefs ! Exigea le blond en saisissant le poignet du vert pour lui arracher les clefs mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas un pouce.

Cet enfoiré était bien plus fort qu'il ne le laissait croire, remarqua Katsuki tandis qu'un frisson glissait agréablement le long de son dos et allait papillonner dans son bas ventre qui chauffait à son grand désarroi... Ça ne pouvait pas déjà commencer ?!

\- Je peux te conduire chez toi. Proposa Izuku.

\- Hors de question que tu conduises ma voiture ! Pesta Katsuki en se reculant brutalement d'Izuku.

Il lui lança un regard furieux en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blond puis s'éloigna soudainement du vert en de grand enjambées furieuses.

\- Kacchan où vas-tu ? L'appela Izuku en courant après lui.

\- Je rentre chez moi à pied connard !

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Tu n'en feras rien ! Fit Katsuki en se tournant vers Deku qui ne cilla pas, se contenta de le fixer patiemment, pas des moins disposé à lui obéir, ce qui rendit Katsuki dingue.

Le blond jura et décocha un crochet au vert qui se le prit en pleine mâchoire. Il s'effondra lourdement au sol et alors que Katsuki pensait avoir enfin mis un point final à leur différent, le vert se releva aussitôt et le fixa avec détermination.

\- Je te racompagne jusque chez toi, fit-il en se massant la joue, c'est mon devoir en tant qu'alpha.

Katsuki se jeta sur lui, plaça un autre coup de poing avant que ses poignets ne furent immobilisés dans une poigne ferme. Il tira dessus de toutes ses force mais cet enfoiré avait vraiment une force hors du commun ! Il voulut lui éclater le nez mais Deku recula son visage aisément avant, il pensa alors à donner des coups de genoux mais il n'avait pas l'espace adéquat... Katsuki fulminait !

\- Putain mais tu vas me lâcher bordel ?! Hurla-t-il en se débattant avec acharnement. J'vais te crever sérieux !

\- T'es vraiment parfait... Murmura Deku contre toute attente, séchant net la rage de Katsuki.

\- … T'es complètement dingue...

\- Avec toi, je sais que je n'aurais pas à craindre ma force. Sourit Izuku. J'ai toujours eut peur de blesser mes proches. Pas inadvertance, j'ai déjà envoyé des amis à l'hôpital. Fit-il, la culpabilité marquant son regard vert qui perdit de sa lumière. Mais vue ta carrure...

Et Katsuki frémit lorsque Deku contempla son corps, le déshabillant du regard sans gêne.

\- Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te blesser par accident. Affirma-t-il en fixant ses orbes écarlates écarquillés tandis qu'il plaça une main dans la nuque du blond. Et je sent même que tu pourrais aimer la force que je possède.

Katsuki déglutit, ses poings tremblant à ses côtés. Cet enfoiré le regardait maintenant avec un désirs sans borne qui le rendit fébrile. La main dans sa nuque se raffermit et le tira à Izuku qui l'embrassa chastement mais fermement. Katsuki se sentit irrémédiablement plus calme, comme si des pensées torturés s'étaient instantanément tues et ceci faisait un bien fou mais l'effraya et l'exaspéra la seconde d'après. Il repoussa Deku de sa main libre avec brutalité, celui-ci se reculant volontairement vue qu'il était bien peu affecté par la violence... Katsuki jura et se remit en route, sans faire de remarque lorsque Deku le suivit silencieusement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un arrêt de bus, le blond sentant le regard insistant de Deku sur lui incessamment. Il ne savait pas s'il appréciait ou détestait ça... Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus irritable...

Un alpha inconnu se mit à côté de lui pour attendre le bus, il était perdu sur son portable mais lorsqu'il releva le nez de son écran il resta bloqué sur Katsuki, ce qui ne manqua pas d'enrager le blond.

\- Qu'est ce que tu regardes bordel ?! T'as jamais vue un oméga de ta putain de vie de loser ?! Hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter l'alpha qui se confondit en excuse et s'éloigna sans demander son reste.

\- Calme toi Kacchan. Souffla Deku d'un ton doux.

\- Toi , s'exclama Katsuki d'un doigt menaçant, ferme ta gueule !

Izuku fit la moue mais obéit docilement. Quelques minutes après le bus arrivaient et ils montèrent, Izuku se faufila entre les corps tandis que Katsuki bousculait ceux n'ayant même pas l'amabilité d'essayer de leur faire de la place pour passer. Ceci lui valut évidemment des remarques rêches...

\- T'as qu'à bouger ton cul connard ! T'es pas seul au monde bordel !

Deku se passa une main sur le visage. Katsuki était parfait certes mais il avait vraiment un caractère de merde !

\- Tu te crois où ? Riposta l'un des hommes injustement bousculés par Katsuki, allant jusqu'à saisir l'aarrière de son col.

Deku allait intervenir mais n'eut guère le temps. Le blond pivota habilement sur ses jambes, malgré l'espace restreint, et enfonça son coude dans l'arcade de l'homme. Celui-ci geint en se retenant laborieusement de tomber, une main contre son œil. Katsuki était rapide et agile, il avait les gestes d'un combattant, remarqua Deku qui sentit sa possessivité s'accentuer. Ce superbe oméga était à lui ! Ça le rendait euphorique et fière. Cependant, il ne le connaissait même pas depuis deux heures que déjà il créait une autre altercation. Son oméga était vraiment un fouteur de merde ! Le chauffeur de bus hurlait de son siège qu'il ne partirait pas tant que le calme n'était pas revenu et évidemment Katsuki n'en avait rien à foutre, trop occuper à tenter d'étrangler l'homme qui le repoussait vainement.

\- Ça suffit maintenant Kacchan. Soupira-t-il en saisissant le col du blond qu'il tira fortement en arrière.

\- Lâche moi crétin de Deku, je vais le crever ! Hurla-t-il en se débattant entre les bras d'Izuku qui n'était pas près de le lâcher.

\- Calme toi Kacchan, tu vas vraiment finir par t'attirer des ennuies.

\- Qu'ils essaient de me coller un procès au cul ces sales toquards de merde ! Je vais faire de leur vie un véritable enfer ! Même Lucifer les plaindra putain ! Beugla-t-il, les veines à ses tempes pulsant dangereusement.

Izuku enfouit son nez dans le cou du blond et le mordit fermement mais sans toute fois percer la peau. Katsuki se figea dans un gémissement surpris puis son corps se relaxa peu à peu contre Izuku qui ronronnait doucement, adorant la réaction de son oméga. Katsuki sentait bon, c'était envoûtant et excitant à la fois, sensuelle et sauvage... Il lécha doucement la parcelle de peau en observant les alentours de ses orbes vertes assombris, mettant au défit quiconque ayant l'envie de s'approcher de son oméga maintenant qu'il était calme et docile entre ses mains. Izuku savait que les omégas étaient tous des personnes attrayantes qui n'en laissaient que peu insensible mais encore jamais il n'avait vue toute une foule quasiment baver devant l'un d'eux... C'était effrayant et révoltant.

Katsuki respirait laborieusement, ses jambes tremblantes le tenaient à peine debout tandis que ses mains tenaient d'une force molasse les bras qui encerclaient son torse. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelque chose de si animal et idiot qu'une morsure pouvait le rendre si faible ! Il sentait le contrôle de son corps lui échapper et alors qu'il aurait du en être horrifié, il ne voulait que plus encore se fondre contre ce torse puissant dans son dos. Puis le bus démarra enfin, le mouvement lui fit perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait et il chancela. Izuku le retint fermement d'une de ses mains qu'il remonta dans son cou, le faisant gémir doucement, perdu entre plaisirs et soumission.

Tous les passagers du bus n'avaient de yeux que pour son oméga qu'il avait fait gémir par inadvertance comme un con... Il aurait vraiment du insister pour ramener Katsuki en voiture mais les choses s'était passé tellement vite et son oméga était tellement borné qu'il s'était laissé emporté par le courant. Mais s'il le fallait, il s'en prendrait à quiconque qui essayerait de lui prendre ce qui lui appartenait et sans aucun scrupules.

\- Alors c'est ton oméga ? Fit l'homme auquel Katsuki avait donné un méchant coup de coude. On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne le tient pas en laisse ?! Fit-il en s'approchant du blond qui le fusilla du regard.

\- T'approche pas de lui ! Fit d'un ton menaçant Izuku, ce qu'ignora l'homme qui semblait bien décidé à prendre avantage de l'état amoindrit de Katsuki.

\- J'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ! Râla le blond.

Et dans un regain d'énergie, sa force de caractère et sa fierté rendu amer aidant, il se servit de Deku comme appuie pour soulever ses jambes à l'aide de la force de ses abdos et asséna un puissant coup de pied dans le menton de l'homme qui s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Izuku resta complètement stupéfait par la prouesse. Alors même que la seconde d'avant il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, il déployait l'instant d'après une force et une souplesse époustouflante...

\- Maintenant lâche moi. Ordonna-t-il dans son essoufflement.

\- Kacchan, je ne suis pas sûr que HA ! Cria de douleur Izuku lorsque l'arrière du crâne de son oméga heurta violemment son arcade sourcillière, le faisant tituber en arrière et heurter la vitre.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai. Ragea Katsuki qui était toujours tenu solidement par deux bras en travers de son torse. Tu vas me lâcher oui ?!

Il tenta de se libérer mais dû abandonner bien vite, étant bien incapable de faire la différence et il n'avait rien sous la main qui lui aurait permit de blesser l'alpha vert. Il se laissa donc choir dans les bras puissants, laissant son corps se détendre totalement pour reprendre des forces. Tant que cet enfoiré ne déclenchait pas une réaction primaire de soumission en le mordant, il pourrait lui casser la gueule en sortant du bus. Le reste du trajet se fit sans encombre, Deku le tenait moins fermement, ce qui permit à un moment donné à Katsuki de se dégager pour se tenir debout seul, retrouvant un peu de dignité. Puis leur arrêt arriva et Katsuki descendait sans dire un mot. Deku le suivit de près et l'instant où il posa un pied sur la route, le blond lui colla une droite qui l'envoya au sol.

\- Putain Kacchan ! Grogna Deku qui se redressait déjà.

\- Ne me suit pas jusque chez moi sale stalker ! Rugit le blond qui considéra réellement l'option de frapper ce tarée jusqu'à l'inconscience pour avoir enfin la paix.

\- Très bien. Obtempéra le vert contre toute attente. Si jamais t'as besoin de moi, je serais là, tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher.

Katsuki le regarda avec de grand yeux écarquillés. Il ne comptait vraiment pas le suivre ? Il reprit la route, effectua quelque pas avant de regarder derrière lui et effectivement l'alpha ne bougeait pas. Il restait sur place, les bras croisés contre son torse puissant et le regardait s'éloigner. Le blond s'en alla alors pour de bon et parcouru la rue, tourna au virage et patienta quelques secondes avant de regarder si Deku ne venait toujours pas et non...

\- L'est vraiment zarbe lui.

Il retourna dans son immeuble, prit l'ascenseur et monta à son étage où il rentra dans son appartement. Il soupira d'aise et jeta sa veste avec négligence sur le canapé avant de s'y vautrer. Il ferma les yeux, profita du calme et se rendit compte qu'il avait soif. Il se leva et alla donc se chercher un verre d'eau mais lorsqu'il le finit, il avait toujours autant soif. Il jura doucement en se passant une main dans la nuque et la trouva brûlante et couverte de sueur.

\- Ne me dit pas que... Putain fais chier. Grogna-t-il en respirant profondément, prenant appuie sur le plan de travail.

Ce n'était rien, c'était pas de stupides chaleurs qui allaient l'abattre ! Il n'était pas si faible que ça ! Il fallait juste qu'il prenne soin de lui et tout irais bien. Il retira sa chemise, soupirant de soulagement lorsque sa peau fut rafrachit par l'air fraît et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il aurait juste à aller dans sa chambre, sortir son jouet favoris et jouer avec jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

\- Un jeu d'enfant. Fit-il en sortant de la cuisine lorsque soudainement ses jambes se firent tremblantes. Putain ! Jura-t-il lorsqu'elles se dérobèrent sous son poids.

Il tenta de se rattraper à un meuble mais manqua sa cible et renversa un vase qui alla se fracasser au sol en même temps qu'il s'effondra.

\- Putain, mon vase Ming ! Vociféra-t-il tandis qu'il se redressait.

Cependant sa tête tournait tellement qu'il crevait de chaud et il posa par inadvertance ça main sur un éclat de porcelaine. Il cria de douleur et de rage, arracha l'éclat de sa main pour le jeter contre le mur.

\- Kacchan ?! Cria-t-on de l'autre côté de sa porte. Tout vas bien ?!

\- Deku ? Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

\- Ça vas ? J'ai entendu un grand bruit, tu vas bien ?

\- Mais casse toi ! HAN Putain !

\- Kacchan ?! Paniqua le vert de l'autre côté de la porte. Je t'en pris ne soit pas si borné et vient m'ouvrir.

Katsuki jura et tenta de se relever mais c'était comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté pour aller s'activer dans son arrière train et produire de la lubrification à foison. Il jura fébrilement, se rendant compte que l'intérieur de ses cuisses étaient complètement humides malgré le pantalon. C'était une grosse blague ! L'univers se foutait de sa gueule ! Ou peut être le karma ? Était-ce le karma qui venait lui rappeler toutes les fois où il avait traité les gens comme de la merde ?!

\- Kacchan, si tu m'ouvres pas je vais défoncer la porte !

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Se moqua-t-il. C'est une porte anti-infraction qui m'a coûté une blinde.

Et pourtant un fracas se fit entendre tandis que la porte bougeait dans ses gonds, faisant haluciner Katsuki. Le fracas se reproduisit, se faisant encore plus tonitruant. Deku tentait réellement d'enfoncer la porte ce taré ! Katsuki vit avec sidération la porte commencer à sauter de ses gonds, il eut tout juste le temps de penser à s'éloigner que celle-ci était arraché du mur et chuttait au sol, créant un mini séisme dans l'appartement. Katsuki resta immobile, choqué tandis qu'Izuku se précipitait vers lui pour le récupérer dans ses bras et seulement à ce moment le blond réagit.

\- Mais t'es malade ?!

\- Tout vas bien ? C'est quoi ce sang ? Paniqua Deku qui se mit à examiner le blond sous tous les angles avant de trouver sa main lacérée. Je vais te soigner ça, où est ta chambre ?

\- Comment je vais faire avec une porte d'entrée hors service hein ?!

\- J'ai prévenu le concierge de ne laisser personne monter à ton étage, heureusement que ton appartement prend l'étage complêt. Sourit Deku en soulevant le blond pour commencer à explorer les lieux.

\- T'es rentré par effraction chez moi je te signal ! Cria Katsuki en se débattant mais très vite il se calma, le souffle lui manquant.

\- Tes chaleurs ont commencé. Constata Deku qui trouva finalement ce qui semblait être la chambre d'hôte. Je panse ta plaie et ensuite je t'aide avec tes chaleurs.  
\- Certainement pas ! Protesta Katsuki en se redressant sur le lit tandis que le vert cherchait de quoi le soigner dans la salle de bain adjointe. Tu vas retourner chez toi et me foutre la paix.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas en état de me dire quoi faire Katsuki alors tu vas la fermer et me laisser prendre soin de toi maintenant c'est clair ?! Sermonna d'un ton dure Izuku, ce qui surpris le blond.

Celui-ci le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés, l'observa s'approcher de lui avec la trousse de secours et prendre d'autorité sa main pour l'examiner et la désinfecter. Il resta bête tout du long, ne sachant comment prendre la démonstration de force du vert. Sa raison lui disait de lui donner des coups de pieds aussi violent que possible tandis qu'une autre part, une part nouvelle de lui ronronnait de plaisirs et voulait être docile... C'était comme s'il avait une part de son cerveau qui disjonctait total ! Izuku enroula une bande autour de sa main avec habileté, clairement habitué à faire ce genre de soin puis déposa la trousse de secours au sol avant de s'installer dans le lit et d'aller enlacer Katsuki derechef. Le blond resta encore plus interdit... Il avait le nez dans le cou de ce Deku de malheur qui le câlinait comme s'il était un putain de chaton et lui... Et bien lui il aimait le contact, son odeur, sa présence...

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! Paniqua-t-il finalement en repoussant vivement Deku, s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Il tenta de s'éloigner mais rapidement le vert revint à la charge, le retourna et l'enlaça fermement à nouveau mais cette fois, il n'était plus un chaton mais la petite cuillère ! Il avait besoin d'un flingue, d'un flingue dans la bouche et maintenant! Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait fait de câlin ! Alors faire la petite cuillère ?!

\- Pourquoi ne restes tu as tranquille cinq minutes ? Soupira Deku dans son cou.

\- Et pourquoi es tu toujours là malgré que je te dise de te barrer ?!

\- Tu diras plus ça d'ici quelques temps. Lui affirma Deku avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement tandis qu'un frisson parcourait sa colonne et allait se nicher dans son bas ventre. Il avait dors et déjà une érection bien prononcée et sentait que son intimité était parée pour des activités bien obscènes à son grand dam. Il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de retenir et se tordit dans les bras puissant du vert, le désirs commençant à être insoutenable...

\- Tu n'en seras pas moins toi si tu me demandes de te toucher tu sais ? Souffla dans son oreille Deku.

\- L-La ferme... Grogna fébrilement le blond en fermant fortement les yeux.

\- Je vois bien que tu en as envie Kacchan mais je ne ferais rien que tu ne m'auras pas demandé avant. Si l'idée que je te touche ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours le faire toi même tu sais. Proposa-t-il en lâchant le torse du blond pour aller saisir fermement sa hanche.

Katsuki se mordit la main pour se restreindre et rejeter Deku mais son bassin commençait à se balancer doucement, en quête d'une friction quelconque à appliquer à son membre dure et douloureux. Des petites couinements plaintifs passait ses lèvres tandis qu'il remontait l'une de ses jambes pour la frotter contre son bas ventre. Il jura et mordit jusqu'au sang sa main tellement la frustration était intense, sans compte Deku qui avait commencer à caresser sa hanche... Il ne tarda pas à craquer et ouvrit laborieusement son pantalon pour enfouir sa main dedans et enrouler ses doigts autour de son membre brûlant.

\- Ah ! Hmmm... Ronronna-t-il en commençant un rapide vas et vient.

Du pré-sperme coulait déjà sur les draps, les bruits mouillés envahissaient la pièce tandis qu'il se déhanchait pour solliciter un tant soit peu son intimité dans l'action, sans compter le regard brûlant de Deku qu'il pouvait sentir sur lui... Il gémit plaintivement et resserra sa main autour de son sexe et jouit aussi simplement que ça...

\- Tu t'imagines pas ce que ça me fait de te voir comme ça Kacchan. Grogna alors Deku dans son oreille. J'ai tellement envie de te toucher, te lécher et te pénétrer tu peux pas savoir. Tu t'enfoncerais des doigts en toi ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Katsuki voulait l'envoyer se faire foutre, lui dire qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi primitif que de se faire du bien devant lui mais son corps le brûlait et particulièrement cet endroit qui quémandait de l'action, une présence ferme et épaisse... Il gémit plaintivement et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller avec embarras tout en repoussant son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Deku recula ses hanches pour lui faire de la place et avec sa main couverte de son sperme il alla appuyer doucement contre son entrée qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Et la sensation de quelque chose étirant enfin ses parois le rendit subitement dingue de désirs. Avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il avait profondément enfoncé deux de ses doigts tout en poussant un gémissement guttural perdu entre plaisirs et soulagement. Ses jambes tremblaient en s'écartant d'elles même et sa main entamait un brutal vas et vient en lui tandis qu'il gémissait à en perdre halène, complètement esclave du plaisirs. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il lui fallait quelque chose de plus gros pour la satisfaire pleinement. Il enfonça alors ses deux autres doigts et crût jouir à nouveau mais au porte du plaisirs, celles-ci restèrent fermés.

\- Putain... Fit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Plus, j'ai besoin de plus bordel.

\- Je peux te donner plus. Fit alors Deku d'une voix rauque et rocailleuse juste à côté de lui.

Katsuki tourna la tête et vit l'alpha qui le bouffait des yeux, les tendons mordaient son cou et les veines ressortaient sur ses bras tellement il se retenait de se jeter sur lui. Katsuki lorgna sur le torse puissant d'Izuku qui n'était plus que vêtu de son pantalon ouvert. Jamais il n'aurait crût, lorsqu'ils étaient gamin, que Deku deviendrait aussi musclé et attrayant ! Il avait des pectoraux et des abdos solide qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, lui donnait envie de le chevaucher sauvagement. Mais la chose qu'il avait le plus envie de faire à l'heure actuelle était de se mettre à quatre patte pour se faire prendre par derrière et l'idée le mortifiait autant qu'elle l'exaltait. Il déglutit péniblement et en des gestes lourds, se positionna sur les genoux et les coudes. Il sourit en coin en entendant Deku hoqueter et creusa le dos, se présentant à l'alpha qui n'avait plus qu'à s'enfoncer en lui.

\- Tu-tu es sûr ? Begaya Izuku en se redressant, se positionnant néanmoins derrière Katsuki.

\- À ton avis crétin ? Renifla dédaigneusement le blond qui frémit lorsque de grandes et fortes mains se saisirrent de ses hanches. Ferme là et prend moi. Fit-il sur un ton plus suppliant.

Pour une fois, Deku ne parla pas, ce qui surpris Katsuki lorsqu'il sentit le gland du membre imposant se presser contre son entrée et le pénétrer lentement. Aussitôt, il ouvrit grand la bouche dans un long gémissement silencieux tandis que ses yeux se révulsaient quelque peu au fur et à mesure qu'Izuku s'enfouissait en lui. Deku était plus qu'imposant ! Katsuki ne s'était jamais sentit aussi étiré que maintenant et il en était rendu fébrile de plaisirs ! Ses jambes en tremblaient d'extase sans parler de son propre sexe qui ne cessait de déverser du pré-sperme. Il se laissa totalement tombé sur le matelas, n'ayant plus la force de se soulever, pas avec ce plaisirs électrique qui parcourait son corps. Il parvint à prendre des inspirations fébriles et sifflantes, jamais il n'avait ressentit tel euphorie! Il ne voulait que plus jamais Izuku se retire de lui ! À par si s'était pour y revenir évidemment !

\- B-bouge... Grogna-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu- tu es tellement serré Kacchan, je ne voudrais pas te blesser. Souffla Deku qui serrait ses hanches avec une force titanesque, l'ayant forcément déjà marqué de bleu.

\- Tu vas arrêter de me faire me répéter bordel ?! Gémit Kacchan avec harnge. Baise moi maintenant au lieu de pleurnicher comme un looser !

Katsuki savait toujours quoi dire pour l'énerver, se dit fugacement Deku avant de tirer sur les hanches du blond pour coller plus encore son fessier contre ses hanches, faisant hoqueter ce dernier. Puis il se retira de son intimité si chaude et étroite pour se rengainer avec brutalité l'instant d'après sous le cris de plaisirs du blond. Il entama un déhanché frénétique et bestial et Katsuki se perdit aussitôt en gémissements gutturaux, jouissant après une poignée de coups de reins seulement mais le plaisirs ne cessa pas pour autant, bien au contraire. Il fut de nouveau dure quelques secondes plus tard et accueillait en lui le sexe de Deku avec adoration.

Katsuki n'en avait plus rien à faire de l'image qu'il donnait. Il n'avait jamais réellement aimer se faire prendre, surtout si c'était par des crétins d'alphas imbus d'eux même c'était tout simplement mort ! Mais Deku le rendait dingue avec ses coups de reins brutaux et cadencés allant frapper son son poing G si délicieusement ! Et la chaleur aidait fortement également, il comprenait mieux pourquoi les omégas rêvait d rencontrer leur alpha destiné maintenant... La plaisirs était brute et implacable. Deku lui avait toujours une petite part de lui qui ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Kacchan, son ami d'enfance téméraire et intrépide était réellement entrain de gémir de plaisirs à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui... Et c'était vraiment le pied ! Il se pencha et se colla contre le dos fuselé de Katsuki, plongea son nez dans son cou et mordit son oreille en continuant de faire chanter son oméga. Il ne se lasserait jamais de voir ses yeux carmin humidifiés et son visage métamorphosé par le plaisirs. Il se rengaina avec encore plus de force, faisant hoqueter Katsuki qu'il sentit jouir avec délice et allait pour le mordre, l'envie ne manquais pas mais...

\- Kacchan. Fit-il d'une voix essoufflée en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux du blond sur lequel il s'allongea de tout son long. Je veux te mordre Kacchan...

\- Hmpf... Plutôt crever... Soupira laborieusement Katsuki sans pour autant lâcher les mains de Deku.

\- Je sais être patient Kacchan, j'attendrais autant qu'il faudra pour mon oméga. Souffla Deku bien que cela lui coûtait.

Son instinct lui hurlait de sécuriser son oméga, de s'assurer qu'aucun alpha n'ose jamais lui faire du mal même s'il savait pertinemment que Kacchan était loin d'être sans défense... C'était juste son boulot de prendre soin de son oméga... Katsuki, d'ailleurs, se renfrogna et tenta de lui donner un coup de coude mou qui fit sourire Deku.

\- Sors de moi. Soupira le blond.

\- Non, j'aime trop être en toi et je suis sûr que malgré ce que tu dis, tu aimes me sentir en toi n'est ce pas ? Murmura dans son oreille Deku qui était toujours dure en lui, son corps repoussant l'orgasme pour satisfaire son bel oméga.

\- Mpf, que dalle... Mentit Kacchan qui n'avouerait jamais aimer sentir le membre épaix le combler si intimement... C'était exaltant et réconfortant en même temps à son grand dam...

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à profiter l'un de l'autre et se dire des stupidités libidineuses affreuses. Puis Katsuki se remit à gémir doucement et se tortiller sous Deku qui embrassait tendrement son cou. Puis Katsuki se retourna, écarta largement les jambes en se cambrant et agrippa à pleine mains les fesses rondes de l'alpha qu'il tira avec autorité vers lui. Celui-ci comprit instantanément le message et s'enfonça langoureusement en lui, la cadence s'accélérant au fur et à mesure que l'oméga en chaleur se déhanchait contre lui. Ils continuèrent leurs ébats entre chaque pauses, Deku ne se lassant jamais de voir Katsuki se tordre sous lui en jouissant, son corps maintenant couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur... Il était beau à damner ! Deku ne jouit que peu de fois comparé à Katsuki mais chaque fois il crût perdre la tête et ne se reteint de mordre son oméga que par miracle.

Le lendemain, c'est exténué qu'ils se levèrent. Katsuki ne cessait de ronchonner en se tenant les reins et Deku tentait tant bien que mal de l'aider malgré les coups qu'il ne manquait pas de se prendre dans la tronche. Ils allèrent travailler et s'ignorèrent superbement, surtout le blond. Deku prit son mal en patience les jours d'après, sachant très bien qu'en mettant de la pression sur Kacchan, celui-ci ferait exactement l'inverse de ce que l'on espérait. Il tenta sa chance une semaine plus tard, après avoir vue un autre alpha benêt tenter sa chance avec son oméga... Il frappa doucement à la porte de son bureau et entra. Katsuki pianotait à son ordinateur tout en lisant un ficher à côté. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et poursuivit sa tâche.

\- Kacchan... Heu... Tes reins vont mieux ?

\- T'as finit de faire les photocopies de Kirishima ? Lui demanda le blond sans cesser de pianoter.

\- Heu... Oui.

\- Parfait, alors je veux que tu fasses des photocopies de ce dossier. Fit-il en se retournant pour saisir un dossier dépassant de son étagère.

Deku s'en saisit et lorsque ses doigts touchèrent ceux du blond, il ne put s'empêcher de saisir son poignet et de le tirer brutalement à lui. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de Katsuki qui écarquilla les yeux mais le laissa faire.

\- Je t'aime Kacchan... Souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Puis Deku s'en alla faire les photocopies, laissant le blond sans voix.

Sept mois plus tard...

Katsuki grognait et râlait en tournant dans les draps. Il avait oublié de fermer les volets la nuit dernière alors la lumière du soleil éclairait la chambre et l'avait réveillé... Il avait horreur d'être réveillé prématurément... Toute la semaine il sautait au plafond en entendant son réveille et il fallait que la lumière et la chaleur du soleil le sorte du sommeil le weekend également !

\- Fais vraiment chier, putain de soleil de m...

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, quelqu'un ayant tiré le rideau, le protégeant des maléfices de cette énorme étoile jaune de malheur. Il soupira d'aise et renfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, se glissant dans les bras de Morphée avec délice. La chose suivante qui le tira du sommeil, fut le bruit d'un tiroir que l'on ouvrait avec peine... La personne cherchait quelque chose dans l'armoire et semblait ne pas la trouver, secouant le meuble et le rendant complètement dingue! Il empoigna l'oreiller et le jeta avec rage sur l'enfoiré qui osait le réveiller.

\- Moins de bruit Deku ! Cria-t-il.

\- Désolé Kacchan, t'aurais pas vue ma chaîne ? Demanda timidement l'alpha avec des épaules voûtés.

\- J'en ais rien à foutre de ta chaîne, casse toi ! Vociféra Katsuki en lui jetant à la tronche le deuxième oreiller.

Deku ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit de leur chambre. Y avait pas plus irrité que Katsuki au réveil. Il retourna donc dans le séjour et continua de chercher. Peut être l'avait-il oublié dans la salle de bain tout compte fait... C'était une chaîne que Katsuki lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire alors il y tenait beaucoup vue comme son oméga était très peu romantique. Il la trouva effectivement sur le lavabo, il avait oublié de la remettre après l'avoir retiré pour se doucher. Il sourit tendrement en l'attachant autour de son cou et entendit Katsuki râler dans leur chambre à coucher.

\- … merde, plus d'oreiller... Putain...

Deku rit doucement et entra silencieusement dans la chambre, choppa les oreiller et les reposa sur le lit. Katsuki alla tout de suite poser sa tête dessus en soupirant d'aise et Deku se pencha pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres fines. Le blond grogna mais passa sa main derrière sa nuque et appuya plus franchement le baisé. Deku fondit, s'allongea à ses côté et embrassa le front de son amour lorsqu'il se blottit contre son torse. Puis il le regarda s'endormir tout en caressant furtivement la marque de la morsure dans le cou qu'il était enfin parvenu à lui apposer il y avait tout juste une semaine.

Katsuki était vraiment invivable. Il criait, frappait et incendiait à la moindre occasion et pourtant... Deku ne cessait de tomber sous son charme un peu plus chaque jours.

END


End file.
